Not Enough
by ForTheLoveOfRickman
Summary: Severus is forced to agree to taking on an apprentice, despite it only being his first year of teaching. Could this new pupil be the beginning of a new start for Severus, or will it drive him to become even more cold and callous than we already know him to be? DISCLAIMER: All characters but my own belong to the fabulous JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Severus walked into the headmaster's office. What the senile old man had gotten into his head this time around, only Merlin could guess. Dumbledore was always having some sort of strange arrangement or job for him to do ever since that one fateful day he came to him for help. In his time of devastated desperation, Severus had become vulnerable and weak and Dumbledore had taken advantage of that. And despite the Dark Lord being dead, he still took advantage of him when he saw fit, always reminding him of the promise he had made to him.

Walking up the steps to main office floor, the giant Griffin gargoyle's closing silently behind him, Severus became anxious as he had always been. He rounded the last corner on the stairs and was motioned to sit down in front of Dumbledore's grand desk, cluttered with strange odds and ends he had collected, with McGonagall sitting in the open seat next to the one Dumbledore had motioned him towards. Severus sat down wondering what on earth Minerva had to do with this meeting.

"Severus," started the old wizard ,"Minerva and I have decided that as a new teacher, and being under so much stress as you will be, that perhaps you should sign on an assistant."

Severus immediately replied with a simple, "No."

"We understand you not wanting one, considering you being who you are," Severus arched an eyebrow ,"but we simply think it would be for the best. We all know what your past was like, Severus. Don't you think it would make your job much easier?" The thing was, only Severus, Dumbledore, and a dead couple knew what his past was like and why he was even sitting here today in the first place.

Severus made a heavy sigh before replying. He glanced at Dumbledore to see the old man looking at him over his half-moon spectacles. He could tell Dumbledore knew that he didn't feel like arguing, that Severus was already drained, but would persist to be stubborn about the situation nonetheless. Dumbledore couldn't have been more right. "I do not need an apprentice. Might I remind you that it is only my first year teaching, and that to have an apprentice one typically must have had some experience?"

"You and I both know that your potions scores on all your tests show that you were a master before being a qualified master, Severus. You cannot say that you have no experience. You were born to be a potioneer."

"And yet instead here I sit accepting a position to teach potions to a group of dunderheads that will not bother to pay attention, as they will not care," Severus said, just wanting this ridiculous meeting to be over already. He knew it wouldn't be, that both of the old bags sitting in front of and beside him would just keep badgering as they always did until they got what they wanted out of him.

"Well, you paid attention, Severus. Someone is bound to be just as intrigued by potions as you were," Minerva interjected.

"Perhaps that someone could be your assistant," Dumbledore added. He was then fixed with the most sardonic sneer to have ever been donned by Severus Snape in his entire life. Dumbledore was the only person Severus knew of that could get under his skin so quickly, other than Potter and the Prats. "Come now, Severus, consider it," he said, smiling, knowing that he already won the argument before it had even begun.

"I will not take on an assistant, I refuse. It is just one more imbecile to teach. I don't even know who it is, why would I consider such a thing? What have I done to you to make me deserve to suffer the teenage angst of yet another student, but on a more private and personal level?"

Dumbledore was not smiling any longer, and neither was Minerva. "What have you done?" replied Minerva. "What have you _done_? Merlin's beard, Severus Snape, you were a Death Eater for Christ's sake! How dare you question what you've done. The things that Dumbledore has done for you should be some incentive for you to just do what he thinks is best for-"

Minerva's ranting was cut short by a non-verbal silencing charm from Dumbledore. She looked agitated at this, but she had said what Dumbledore had intended to say but had not yet said. Once seeing that Minerva was resigned enough upon her scolding of Severus, Dumbledore took the charm off of her and turned to face Severus once more. "Severus, do forget what you promised to me on the night that you came to me. I want you take on an apprentice and show them everything that you know. I understand why you do not wish to take one on, but I am no longer proposing the idea to you, but rather demanding it."

Severus hung his head as Minerva peered at them both questioningly. He could not bring himself to lift his head as he muttered a barely audible, "Anything."

"Thank you, Severus. You will sign the official papers once your apprentice has arrived. You may leave now," Dumbledore said softly. Severus stood and walked out of the office feeling even more drained than when he had entered. He paused by in the door way for a moment, as if he were going to say something, then walked on out of sight. Minerva listened to for the gargoyle's to make the usually small 'clap' of one rock hitting the other before she turned to Dumbledore.

"I do not expect to know what connection you have with Severus, Albus. But why are you so adamant on him having an apprentice?"

"Why, Minerva, you were on my side just a few moments ago. Why the sudden change of heart?" Dumbledore smiled at her, in the most knowing of ways.

"You know I'll support any decision you make, whether I agree with you or not. Severus does have a point, and you must admit it," Minerva quipped.

"What might that point be, my dear?"

"It is only his first year teaching, Albus. Just because he was able to brew every potion to absolute perfection does not mean that he is qualified to possibly become a mentor."

"Minerva, you and me both know that that makes him more than qualified. Hardy ever is there a student that comes along with the born knowledge of potions in the way that Severus has been gifted with."

"Severus still has so much time to take on apprentice, Albus. Tell me the real reason you want him to have one so badly." Minerva could only take so much of Dumbledore's sneaking his way around a conversation. She would go to hell and back for him, but she'd be damned before she let him sneak his way out of a conversation.

Dumbledore's demeanor became more serious. "Do you remember the night that Severus came to me?" Minerva nodded. "He told me something I must never tell anyone, even though it would reveal the best of him. He wants for no one to know. One thing I can let you know is that he promised to me to do anything in return for the favor he asked of me. Severus, despite me knowing his reasons for being here, I feel must be watched."

Minerva took all this information in, wondering what could have made her old pupil promise such a thing to Albus. She wondered what he could have done, seen, or heard to make him act the way he did upon leaving them just moments before this conversation. She knew she could not know, and yet it was all she was concerned with. She knew about his past family life, in the dreadful environment in which he was 'raised.' "Are you saying that you do not trust him?"

"He must be watched to keep him safe." Minerva arched an eyebrow at Albus, prompting him to go on. "I trust Severus with my life, Minerva. Thought you may doubt his intentions, he is one of the best men I know. I fear he must be watched and that to force him into constant interaction with someone who will talk to him is the best thing for him. That is why I have chosen the apprentice I have for him."

Minerva simply shook her head quietly before leaving.

Severus now sat with a bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey in one hand, a book on potions in the other. He was trying to decide between which two potions he should first have his first year students brew. Slughorn was a fool to think that children as young as year one should be learning about the properties of Lacewing Flies, commonly found in more advanced potions than the average first year should be brewing, let alone studying. Severus wanted to start his students on the very most basics. He wasn't testing to see who should be in his stupid club, for he did not and would not ever have a ridiculous club.

Severus took another swig from his flask, embracing the slight burning sensation that crept down his throat. He had not anticipated for his meeting with Dumbledore to be so short lived. Perhaps he was just that beat and tired by the past few months that he simply could not bear it any longer. He should have known also that Dumbledore would bring up the one and only promise Severus would ever make to him, as Dumbledore was now his master. Severus had promised everything and anything that he was capable of doing. Severus had jumped straight from being the servant of man, if he could be called that, to being the slave of another.


	2. Chapter 2

Arista Malfoy made her way up the front drive of Hogwarts, feeling rather elated. She could not believe that Professor Dumbledore had requested her specifically, according to her father, to be an apprentice of the potions professor. Abraxas, despite not every enjoying Horace Slughorn's company, knew that he was an intelligible man and would teach his daughter everything she needed to know to become a Potions Mistress. He himself cared not whether she wanted to become a professor. He wanted her to become a master of brewing so as to take over his apothecary upon his death. Just because he was gone was no excuse for the Malfoy fortune to come to an abrupt end. As it were, Lucius was already in charge of the Malfoy Winery, which left the other business to be left for Arista.

She did not care much for her father's apothecary, however, and simply wanted to master her love of potions and then go on to teach the skill to many others. That was why she was elated, not because of Abraxas' allowance of letting her pursue her apprenticeship. She would have done so without his consent. It only helped slightly that he had given it to her.

Upon approaching the large doors of the school, she saw Professor McGonagall standing outside. She was pleased to see the older witch, who had been one of her favorite teachers and remained so. Professor McGonagall could be strict, yes, but she could also be very helpful and always gave her students a second chance – to those that deserved it anyway.

Professor McGonagall smiled at her ex-student. "Glad to see you've come back, my dear," she said.

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world."

Professor McGonagall's smile widened. "Very well, follow me up to the Headmaster's office. We will discuss your arrangements and paperwork there. Your mentor will also be there."

Arista followed behind the elder witch, feeling sentimental about her days as a student at Hogwarts. They passed by the Great Hall, its great doors swung wide open, and could just picture her own sorting her first year when the Sorting Hat had loudly called out "Slytherin!" for all the hall to hear. Word of this would go to her father and he would be proud to have another Malfoy in the snake house, she knew. All First Years were shown around by their new House's Fifth Years, and she wondered who would be the one to show her around. Once in their common room, each Prefect assigned a Fifth Year to a First Year. A tall and rather gangly boy named Severus was to show her around. She had heard of him, due to Lucius telling stories of all his house mates, but nothing really seemed to fit what her brother had said about him. He didn't seem to look as sarcastic as Lucius had said, and nor did he seem to look as smart. But upon actually meeting him and introducing each other, she found that he did have an intelligent manner and that he was actually most likely one of the most intelligent people she had ever met. Other than that first month of school, they did not talk much though, preferring to keep to themselves as it were anyway.

"I'm rather excited to work with Professor Slughorn," Arista said to Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall turned to face her as she kept walking. "Oh my, you must not have heard. Horace retired just a year ago, saying he was too old to keep working."

Arista was taken aback slightly. "Then who will be my mentor?"

"We're almost to Albus' office, Ms. Malfoy. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed. He is rather smart, and I dare say more skilled than Horace was with potions."

"I suppose that's comforting."

The two women did not talk for the rest of their walk to Dumbledore's office. Upon reaching the gargoyle's Professor McGonagall uttered a quiet "Fuzzy socks," which opened the doors to the small staircase. Once inside the Headmaster's office, Arista noticed a plethora of strange whirring machines and small trinkets clacking, bookshelves stacked to the point of being a severe fire hazard, and two men, one white haired the other black, seated in front of each other. The black haired seemed to have been attempting to argue with Dumbledore about something and must have lost the squabble just before their arrival.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Ms. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said, standing behind his desk to welcome her. "Please, come have a seat next to Severus here."

Arista made her way over to the chair, smiling at Professor Dumbledore. She was unsure, really, as to what Severus was doing here. He had graduated from his schooling only a few years prior, and despite his intelligence, twenty-one just seemed much too young an age to be made a Hogwarts Professor of any sort. Besides that, he had not had time to work a skill well enough to become a Master, which one needed to be qualified as before being able to teach a class that extended into N.E.W.T. levels.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall both sat down. Dumbledore spoke first. "As you know, Ms. Malfoy, you are here today to discuss the very likely possibility of you becoming a Potions Apprentice and Assistant."

Arista nodded, encouraging Professor Dumbledore to continue. "As you very well know, I'm sure, this program could take years. You will be working under Professor Severus Snape. I know that he is young, but he is more than guaranteed the title of Potions Master at here at Hogwarts. If you agree to the terms set in this contract, then we will begin the next steps of getting you settled in to your quarters and preparing you for the year to come."

Professor Dumbledore slid a contract over to Arista. She read through it thoroughly, reading some lines twice or more. There was nothing unusual or unsafe about the terms of being an apprentice. She turned to face Severus. "Have you already signed it?"

"Up until this moment I did not even know who my apprentice would be," he said. He glowered at Dumbledore, and Arista guessed that him having to become a teacher and mentor to yet another person was what they had been arguing over. "No. I have not signed it."

"Have you read through it already?"

"I have read the clause of being a mentor, yes," he said, turning to face her. She saw that he had filled out some since his teenage years. He had become less gangly, his shoulders more broad. His hair had become longer, brushing over his shoulders. Old green and silver Slytherin robes had been replaced by black ones that were covered with buttons. Arista couldn't help but think that his days as a Death Eater had caused such a secluded boy to become an even more isolated man, and it seemed that his wardrobe choice only seemed to further conclude that assumption.

Arista picked up a quill from Professor Dumbledore's desk and dipped it into the ink bottle. She muttered a barely audible "Very well then" before signing the official document. She then passed the parchment over to Severus, who signed his own name with a quick scratching sound. Once both of their signature's had been processed, the paper glowed a soft blue then faded once more.

Dumbledore stood up once more from behind his grand desk. "Thank you both for coming. Minerva, if you could stay, I would like to have a word with you. If you two could please leave. Severus, do show Ms. Malfoy to her quarters, would you?"

Severus simply nodded, stood up, and made his way out of the Headmaster's office. Catching up to him, Arista noticed that he was still quite tall. For every one stride he took she need two or three.

He first took her by her quarters, which were rather close to his in the dungeons, and then to his classroom. "This isn't the one Professor Slughorn also used, is it?" she asked.

"No. He was too much of a bugger to think to put the students somewhere more secluded from the rest of the castle. His room was closer to the ground floor, making most disturbances easy to hear."

She noticed that his voice had changed. She could recall it being smooth, but it wasn't near at the lower frequency it now was. It was as if his voice made colors audible. And if they were, his would have been a deep cranberry now. It was velvety and smooth. "I suppose that is a rather good point you have. Will we be brewing in here?"

He shook his slightly and motioned for her to follow him. He rounded a few corners and stopped in front of a large stone door. It was elegantly crafted, with small patterns of different geometrical shapes and lines weaving together. He held his wand to the door's handle and it swung open on its own. "This is a private brewing room. It contains my private stores, which you will have access to. When we first come down here for a lesson I will connect your wand to the door, so that it will recognize your magic and let you in."

"Thank you, Severus," she said. She was still looking about the place in awe. There were potions on every corner of the walls, stacked from floor to ceiling. One shelf was so tall that it required a ladder to reach the upper five most rows.

"Is that a Tao Ming cauldron?" She noticed the small glittering of gold flake inside the silver Telenium, with the engravings of the signature vines and dragons that were etched into every cauldron made by Master Ming.

Severus smirked. "Yes, actually. What kind of potions might one brew in such a cauldron?"

"Only the most advanced of potions. For example, if you were to brew something such as Baruffio's Brain Elixir or Death-Cap Draught." She glanced towards Severus to see him smirking still.

"It seems that time working in the Malfoy apothecary has been rather helpful."

"It would appear so, wouldn't it?" She smiled at him, then glanced her wrist watch. "It would also appear that it is three in the afternoon, and I still have unpacking to do. I will see you tomorrow, Severus," she said, making her way towards the door.

"Perhaps we can begin sooner than expected," he said. There was no sarcasm in his voice, but rather more of a teacherly way in which he said it that made her feel like she had done something right. Which, she certainly hadn't done anything wrong. It just so happened that she had been fascinated with Tao Ming cauldrons following the year of her own graduation from Hogwarts.

Stopping in the doorway, she turned slightly to look at him. She said, "Thank you, I suppose." She then went to her quarters to get settled in, feeling even happier to be back at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Arista walked into the laboratory feeling quite good. It was now past the first month of school and Severus had let her help with the first years, brew all potions for Madame Pomfrey and let her even grade the homeworks assignments, which Severus had wasted no time handing out, from the First through Sixth Year students. Of course, some were excellently written, whereas others were downright entertaining. One of them, she could recall, was meant to be about The Draught of Peace in which the Muggleborn student proceeded to talk about weed and '420 blaze it,' whatever that was. When she had shown it to Severus he had nearly rolled his eyes so hard she could have sworn they would have fallen out out of his head.

"Good morning, Severus," she said, placing her books on her workbench. Normally he didn't talk too much, but every now and then she could coax him into a small conversation. He grunted in reply and gave a slightly irritated, "Morning."

She looked up from where she had been wiping out her couldron, her usual habit to make sure it was extra clean as magic didn't always get it as spotless as she desired. "Well, someone sounds a bit irate."

"Nothing that should be any of your concern."

"Ah, but is it not my job to make your job easier and keep you happy, Severus?"

Now Severus stopped chopping his berries and looked at her. "Yes, it is your duty to make my job easier. However, it is not your job to 'keep me happy,'" he said, his voice pratically dripping with exasperation.

Arista simply dropped her own gaze and went back to cleaning her couldron. She could hear the small thunk of the knife blade hitting the cutting board and the plopping of the berries into his brew.

They continued that way, just brewing, until around ten o'clock. They made their way to the classroom around the corner and prepared to teach the third years.

Severus called her over to his desk and handed her a large stack of packets and instructed her to put one on each workbench. "What are these for, Severus?"

"They are practice exams to see where the students are and to see how much I will need to teach them," he replied, seating himself behind his desk.

She nodded, placing the first packet on a table. Continuing to place them on the tables she said, "Professor Slughorn never did one of these, I don't think."

He snorted. "Professor Slughorn was more interested in what colour of tie he was wearing to care about everyone's success."

"You've got quite the point there, Severus."

He simply grunted in response. Arista finished passing out the packets and made her way to the front of the class to write the instructions on the chalkboard. She could have done this magically, of course - something Severus pointed out often and wasted no time in doing so this morning, despite knowing she preferred to do this manually.

"You know, if you've somehow managed to waste seven years of charms lessons by forgetting a simple writing spell I'm sure I could remind you."

She stopped short of writing and turned to face him. His smirk was very evident and his one eyebrow was arched. She rolled her eyes ever so slightly and turned back to the board and began writing. Before she could make a remark the students started to come in small groups and sit down.

Severus, being his usual histrionic self, billowed to the front of the room. "Your class instructions are on the board. If anyone even so much as talks they can be sure to find themselves cleaning out the couldrons and sorting ingredients for the next week," he drawled.

Quills scratches began as Arista was in the potions closet, having just finished writing the instructions, sorting through the potions ingredients. _If only one of the little blighters would just talk then, that would be wonderful_ , she thought. Needless to say, sorting through the class supply of ingredients and taking inventory was not the most spectacular task.

As expected, everyone was too terrified of the bat of the dungeons to even audibly breath.

* * *

Later that day Arista and Severus had gone back to the lab to finish off some potions for Pomfrey. Severus had been rather silent following their casual morning. It wasn't an awkward quiet, but rather a comfortable one. And Arista could feel her hairclip sliding out of it's place.

"Severus, I hate to bother you, but my hairpiece seems to be coming out."

"What are you telling me for? Just fix it," he replied offhandedly.

"Well, you see, I would if I could but I cannot," she said, still stirring.

Severus looked up and gave her the most exasperated look. "Just put a stasis charm on it, you silly girl."

Still stirring, she turned to face him. He was on her right and she could see him giving her that look. "I am at a point where I cannot put a stasis charm on this potion. You of all people know that after adding the Scarab beetles to Skele-gro that is must be stirred constantly for exactly fifteen minutes, Severus."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before beginning the potion," he said, rising.

"Severus, all I need you to do is reclip my hair."

"Which I will do," he said, now standing behind her. "But first angle your hand to the right just slightly and keep stirring."

"Like this, Severus?" she asked, feeling his fingers gently holding her hair back. She could feel his breath on her ear, and realized it was the closest she had ever been to him. His chest was against her back, so he could look over her shoulder properly, even though he was over a head taller than she was.

"Precisely." He quickly fit the falling locks back into their place and snapped the clip shut. "And I don't remember ever giving you permission to call me Severus," he said, and she could feel the pressure where he had been standing leave her.

She quickly looked over to him, feeling nervous and somewhat confused. "Oh, I never thought about it really... Sorry, sir?" she said unevenly.

He simply smirked while looking down into his own brew. "I suppose it doesn't matter at this point, Arista."

* * *

AN: I am SO SORRY about not updating in what feels like forever! Especially when the first two chapters came out so quickly...

It's just that I've been studying for exams, so until the summer comes this could happen a few more times. So I am sincerely sorry to anyone that is really interested in this story. I will preferably be updating weekly once summer comes, as I don't plan to have this story done before then. As always, please please PLEASE review! Constructive criticism is always welcome and even just compliments about whatever are okay too! :D


End file.
